The engineering properties of seabed soil, such as undrained shear strength, compression index, and coefficient of permeability are influenced by many factors including gain composition, unit weight, and effective stress history of seabed soil as well as pore water pressure of in-situ soil. The engineering properties of seabed soil are generally related to in-situ stress history and pore water pressure of soil. In conventional marine exploration, due to stress disturbance, it is hard to acquire pore water pressure and in-situ stress history of seabed soil through conventional drill hole sampling, and the measured physico-mechanical property indexes of seabed soil usually cannot represent original state indicators of soil layers, thereby greatly reducing the engineering application value of soil parameters.
The present invention provides an in-situ pore pressure dynamic penetration device applicable to shallow-layer seabed soil of various depths, which can accurately acquire in-situ testing parameters of shallow-layer seabed soil, measure soil parameters after soil disturbance, comprehensively and accurately learn about the engineering properties of shallow-layer seabed soil, effectively reduce the evaluation period of engineering geological exploration of seabed soil, and reduce the cost of marine engineering exploration.